The Walking Love
by Superhubbverine
Summary: A possible collection of shots for Rickyl, who knows. I just know my brain will not let me sleep until everything of every fandom is done. Ugh. I need some peaceful sleep. Stuff, And Things: Rick is tired of Lori's shit and seeks comfort from a certain adorable archer. Smut ensues. Rock on.
1. Stuff, And Things I

WALKING LOVE.  
BY: SUPERHUBBVERINE  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE WRITING THAT I HAVE DONE. I MERELY BORROW CHARACTERS FOR IDEAS. NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS. JUST ENJOY THIS COLLECTION OF RICKYL.

STUFF, THINGS.

CHAPTER ONE.

Rick leaves Lori to deal with her own stupid shit as he does what he should of been doing a while back before being interrupted. He meets up with the rugged redneck, watching his smirk become a soft and brief smile. He blinked, gritting his teeth as he ignored the warmth pooling his stomach from seeing such a thing. Now was not the time to misinterpret something that will never happen. He shook it off, rolling his shoulders in a stretch as he jogs close to the man, hand close to his firearm.  
"Found anythin', yet?"

His ears perk up at the rustling of footsteps, he watches his sheriff, no not his, never his. The sheriff comes out and he smirked at the man, he looked ragged and tired. His smirk lessen to a soft and genuine smile before looking like he did no such thing. He felt bad for the man, he was hardly back with his wife and the bitch just would not leave him alone. 'Course it was only going to make matters worse and if he played his cards right maybe just maybe... No. That won't be right. He sighed and shook his head before eying the man, noticing his closeness. He gets up and stands, crossbow hanging gently on his shoulder  
"Nothin' so far, gonna try 'n give it ano'her go. Wanna join?", he chuckles as the man nods.  
"Alrigh' then. Let's go."

Rick sighed, nodding as he gives the man a weak and tired smirk.  
"Yea', it be nice to kill somethin' I ain't gonna feel bad for.", he watches Daryl smile and shake his head at that and he could not help the fucking flutter of his own damn heart. This was becoming crazy, but honestly in a world that he lived in now. It shouldn't matter. Maybe he should just go about it and tried something with the other man. The worst he can do is reject him and push him back to his cheating wife. He bit his lip before stopping the man from turning away and walking.  
"W-wait, Daryl." His heart pounding hard in his ribcage. His body was trembling in embarrassment and also in fear. The man had a curious expression and the only thing he could think of was entangling his fingers into the other's short locks and kissing him on the lips. He was so fucked.

The archer chuckled, smiling as he shook his head. He knew what the man meant by that, he knew how the other felt about his wife continuously going to what was suppose to be his best friend. And yet, even after the sheriff returned she still sought Shane out. He turned away to lead the man further into the path he found only to be stopped by the hand on his shoulder. He blinked, turning back and tilting his head at the man's shaky voice. He never heard it like that before and he does not know whether he like it or not. What he did like though was the man kissing him fierce, fingers in his hair tugging. He moan, and deepen the kiss, pushing the sheriff against the wall he was leaning before hand. He growled when he pulled back and the sheriff's eyes were wide and dark with lust.  
"Mine.", he smirked when the other nodded, gulped and agreed with his claim.

The sheriff blushed, and did he fucking blush. The man's claim did not end in just the word, but soon he was having those lips back on his own. He mewled and arched when a leg came between his set and rubbed against his groin. Back pressed further into the wall, as the man was turning him into a trembling and groaning mess of a proud man that he once was. He just wanted to be his, fuck the world, fuck Lori and Shane. They can go get eaten by Walkers, right now he just wanted to enjoy the moment of feeling worthy to someone again. Even if it turns out just to be a 'stander.

Both men were pressed flushed against one another. The sheriff wrapping his legs tightly around the smaller's waist, letting strong muscles and the wall at his back to hold him steady. Moaning when a roll of hips pressed a hard member along his own, grinding groin on top of groin, heat against friction. Rick was a mess, he could feel the pre-cum stick to his boxers and wetting the fabric, his hands gripping on the archer's shoulders, lips upon his; teeth clashing as they battle for dominance. He was in heaven or at least what he thinks it would be. He cried out only to be silence by a hand as he bucked up and groan from the teeth sinking into his flesh and the thick tongue sliding over the hickey mark as a sensual apology. He was loving it, even more so when a rough hand unbuckled, unzipped and unbuttoned his denim, sliding right in there and pulling his hard cock out. He whined, cool air on his hot dick, hand stroking and teasing along the flesh as it memorizes every part, curve, vein and girth. The sheriff had to shut his eyes from all that was happening. Face scruched into a hissing growl of pleasure as he thrusts into the hand, spunk starting to drip more from the tip. It all felt so fucking good.

The archer was loving how everything he did to the man was making him into this adorable, wanton mess that was his and his alone. The scene made him growl possessively, pulling the denim down further, dragging the boxers too until the man was naked from the waist down. He kissed the man to silence him, unbuttoning the shirt, wanting to lick and touch every ounce of flesh belonging to the man. Honestly, he did. His tongue was gliding from one section to next, swirling around nipples, nipping and tugging on them with teeth. Sliding down to dip into the belly button before crouching on knees and taking his man's cock whole. He chuckled around the girth, thudding his tongue against hard flesh and enjoying the sounds his man made when he sucked hard on a sensitive part. He bobbed his head keeping in tune with the rolling of his fingers on the tightly churning sack and the movement of the tongue as he gives the man the best blowjob of his life.

"F-fuck...", he could hardly speak, what the man was doing with that mouth of his. It was making it hard to process anything other than sheer pleasure. It was mind-numbing and so fucking good, so much fucking better than Lori. He tried not to thrust into the tight, hot mouth but when the man gave him permission with those eyes, dark and hooded with pleading lust. He lost it. His fingers grabbed a hold of short locks as he used the man as his own fucking toy. Thrusting hard, fast, deep, any pace he could. He love watching the man reaching down to unleash his own hard cock and stroke it to the beat of him throat-fucking the Hell out of his mouth. It made him shudder, but it also made him shove his dick so far down, gagging the other as he comes hard in big squirts. Panting, dick twitching, feeling the throat muscle ripple as the other swallows his spunk greedily. He pulls back and out, watching the man clean his cock, almost lovingly, nearly pure cock worship. He arched a brow, but that did not last long for soon his legs were lifted and the archer was grinding his hard cock against his virgin hole. Pressing, but never penetrating. He hissed and blushed, sucking his lower lip between teeth as he could hardly look at the man.

"Cute.", the archer chuckled, nudging the man with a sweet kiss. A hand moving up, fingers tapping against the lips and he smiled slowly when his sheriff took in three, like a good boy. He growled and hiss, his man watching him intently with eyes hooded with need, sucking his fingers like he would a cock. It took nearly all his energy and willpower to not come then and there. Pull his fingers out of the man's mouth, smiling when he sees him pout. He kissed him as his fingers travel down along the chest, stomach, the member and sack. He was heading towards his prize and purred into the lips when he found what he was looking for. A finger rubbing and nudging the tight rosy hole, hushing his soon-to-be-completely-his-and-only-his sheriff, murmuring comfort and sweet nothings as he pushes the finger through the ring, wiggling it and thrusting gently. The sheriff yelped a slight, not use to such a thing and the archer just smile softly, his finger working the man's hole and when he found the bundle of nerves. He pushed it. Grinning and fingerfucking the man, enjoying the surprised look in his eyes, the arch and trembling of his sheriff's body as he adds another finger. He was twisting, spreading the ring and pushing fast and hard on the spot inside.

The sheriff was holding onto him for dear life, coming hard only to harden and whimper for more, begging for it. He quickly added the third and final finger, stretching him further until he was nice and ready for some good ol' fashion dick loving.

He pressed his forehead along the other's, looking into his eyes, expression soft, tender and with an easy smile. He wanted his man to be calm and rational for his decision, so he waited for a bit, the blunt head of his dick pressing teasingly against the readied rosebud.

"You okay?", he asked, watching his sheriff catch his breath, nodding as he whispered a hoarse and shaky "Yes". He kissed the man's nose, chuckling as the face brightens in a blush. He was just too cute at times.

"Alrigh', wanna continue? I don't min' stoppin' now 'n just givin' ya ano'her blo'job, Rick. Don't min' at all. Just wan' ya to be comfort'ble. Nothin' more, nothin' less.", he licked his lips, seeing the swirl of emotions on his man's face before smiling further when he nods once more.

"I-I'm good, man. Just a l-little s-shaken is all, never d-done somethin' like this and just feel a little t-timid. Small, and shylike in a way.", the sheriff's blushed deepen when the man snorted a chuckle, kissing him. It only further his embarrassment and the need to hide away, forgetting all this. It was bad enough he had feelings for the man when he was supposedly married. Then again, he did not really feel too bad about it when his supposed wife was fucking his best friend, ex-friend, whatever the fuck he is now. Only thing he cares for is his son and now...this archer, and the dick pressing into his virgin ring. He wanted this, whether they were just going to be back to companions or something else. He did not care, he wanted the man and wanted whatever it was that tugged and pulled them close together. This unspoken bond between them that was growing by the second.

"I see this, don't worr' tho'. I'll take goo' care of ya. Always will.", he looked at his man, and he meant it. He would take care of the other whether the sheriff decided to be his or return to his harlot of a wife. Either way, he felt something with the man. He does not know what, but it is there. Fluttering and warming his stomach more than just a passing crave of lust. Making his chest hurt every time he sees the sheriff kiss his wife or watching the bitch killing more of the light in the man's eyes and leaving him broken and done with the world. He swallowed thickly, shaking his head with a sigh and smile as he tries to get rid of such thoughts. He had the man now, he would take care of him, keep him, show what a relationship, a partnership should be like. Even when the archer had no idea how, but he would try, he would try for this man. His man.

fin.


	2. Stuff, And Things II

STUFF, AND THINGS

CHAPTER TWO.

He watched his sheriff give him a final okay before pressing the blunt head of his cock into the tight ring. He hissed at the pressure, pushing past the resistance, watching his man whine and he could not help but kiss away the tears that were falling. He hushed him as the head broke the resistance and move forward, he was sliding length until he was a good a third in. Panting, pressing his sweaty forehead against his man's, the snug heat was tempting him to just shove it all in and fuck the man hard and fast, brutally claim him. He could not do that. He would not ruin their first intimate memory with him being a selfish prick. The archer knows his sheriff would let him, would let him feel pleasure while he felt pain. The man was always about the needs of others than his own. So he waited, gently grinding his hips as he helps his man adjust to the length and girth of his dick. Waited patiently as he could, whispering comforting words and praise, covering him with kisses as he tries to distract his man from the pain he was causing. Anything to help.

Even when the pain burned, and made him feel like he was on fire, he wanted more. Rick wanted more of the man, his archer. He rocked his hips with a hiss, ignoring the man's words of having him take it easy. He sobbed into the shoulder feeling more of the cock slide into him, he felt stretched and it just hurt. He could not stop though, he would not. He relaxed his muscles, inhaling and exhaling slowly and deeply as his archer fully settles within his body. Shuddering while his archer kisses away his tears, sniffling and apologizing for looking like a crybaby. The archer chuckled, running fingers through his thick curls, telling him to shut up and let him love him. He smiled a quick, adoring smirk before nodding and letting the man do so without question.

The pain made the sheriff hissed and groan into the crook of his archer's neck, but when the blunt head pressed against a rough spot he could not help but moan. It was not long when he whining, begging and gasping for more. His figure hunched over the man trying to rock his hips back to every hard and deep thrust his archer makes. He felt good, so fucking good and he still needed more. The archer was only more than happy to provide. Daryl grasps the cheeks of his lover's rump spreading them as he dives in harder and harder, pressing the bundle of nerves without stopping. He was panting, sweat, but enjoying every delicious sound his man was making and it was all made thanks to him. He growled possessively, hand moving to stroke his lover's cock as he takes his sheriff to a higher heaven than he already was in.

The sheriff bit his lip, trying to hold back lustful screams when all he wanted to do was lolled his tongue, mouth agape and lost himself in the amazing pleasure that was wrecking through his body. It was so much. Too much to process other then wanting his archer to fill him up, to fill him up like the good bitch he was becoming. He egged the man on, whispering dirty, filthy words of how the man's cock turned him from a kind, humble, family-man into a lewd, cock-whoring, bitch that only craves and survives on his cock and his cock alone. He chuckled briefly in a choked sob of pleasure, the hand at his member was driving him to the edge. The strokes was perfect and it made his archer chuckled in turn as he was lost and came hard on his chest and stomach. Spunk flying up and landing onto his face as he tries to lean his back on the wall for balance. The sheriff's whole body was trembling and spasm, His mouth agape in a silent scream as his eyes rolled back into his head, tongue lolled, losing himself in the world of lustful fucking.

His thoughts went blank when his archer filled him with his hot, thick semen. He whined inwardly, thinking how wasted the swimmers would be without an egg to produce heirs. Almost pouted at the thought before shaking his head, confused for such an impossible and ridiculous thing. Although, he could not help but truly realized the man did make him into his bitch in a way. The men groan, leaning against each other for some kind of support. The archer letting his man's legs slowly fall as he helps the other stand. Rick stumbled and he stood shakily, clearing his mind as he refocus on the man. He gave him a soft smile before leaning in to kiss him. Daryl returned the kiss with a smirk, licking the lips and chuckling when his man swatted him and took him as a tease.

The men were happy for once, they helped each other redress and reequip. They looked each other and they found words did not have to be exchange, or said. They knew what it meant, they knew it all changed. Instead, they entwine their fingers with the other's, holding hands as they journey on a path. To do what they were set to do beforehand. But they did so with a smile. Simply just walking a path of love.

Not giving a damn what the world thinks.

fin.


End file.
